Optical coherence tomography (OCT) is a technology that allows for non-invasive, cross-sectional optical imaging of biological media with high spatial resolution and high sensitivity. OCT is an extension of low-coherence or white-light interferometry, in which a low temporal coherence light source is utilized to obtain precise localization of reflections internal to a probed structure along an optic axis. In OCT, this technique is extended to enable scanning of the probe beam in the direction perpendicular to the optic axis, building up a two-dimensional reflectivity data set, used to create a cross-sectional gray-scale or false-color image of internal tissue backscatter.
OCT has been applied to imaging of biological tissue in vitro and in vivo, although the primary applications of OCT developed to date have been for high resolution imaging of transparent tissues, such as ocular tissues. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/040,128, filed Mar. 17, 1998, provides a system and method for substantially increasing the resolution of OCT and also for increasing the information content of OCT images through coherent signal processing of the OCT interferogram data. This system is capable of providing cellular resolution (i.e., in the order of 5 micrometers). Accordingly, OCT can be adapted for high fidelity diagnosis of pre-cancerous lesions, cancer, and other diseases of the skin, bladder, lung, GI tract and reproductive tract using non-invasive medical diagnostics.
In such diagnostic procedures utilizing OCT, it would also be desirable to monitor the flow of blood and/or other fluids, for example, to detect peripheral blood perfusion, to measure patency in small vessels, and to evaluate tissue necrosis. Another significant application would be in retinal perfusion analysis. Monitoring blood-flow in the retina and choroid may have significant applications in diagnosis and monitoring macular degeneration and other retinal diseases. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to combine Doppler flow monitoring with the above micron-scale resolution OCT imaging in tissue.
Wang, et al., "Characterization of Fluid Flow Velocity by Optical Doppler Tomography," Optics Letters, Vol. 20, No. 11, Jun. 1, 1995, describes an Optical Doppler Tomography system and method which uses optical low coherence reflectrometry in combination with the Doppler effect to measure axial profiles of fluid flow velocity in a sample. A disadvantage of the Wang system is that it does not provide a method to determine direction of flow within the sample and also does not provide a method for generating a two-dimensional color image of the sample indicating the flow velocity and directions within the image.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,114 to Petersen, et al. also provides an optical coherence tomography system capable of measuring the Doppler shift of backscattered light from flowing fluid within a sample. However, similar to Wang, et al., Petersen, et al. does not disclose a system or method for displaying the direction of flow within the sample, nor does Petersen, et al. disclose a system or method for providing a two-dimensional color image of the sample which indicates the velocity and directions of flow of fluids within the sample.